kikanfandomcom-20200214-history
Session 6 (Brandis's interpretation)
Session 6 as told by Brandis Feel Free to Spell Check and add anything you want. Woke up in the forrest. Ate Breakfast. Talked to second in command Alban About the ten dragons. "Devoiler organization dedicated to the teaching of the Service to the balance Discover and reviel those who wish to take over kikan Leader unknown Members unkown Very strong very evil Hand in war between Dwarfs and elves." Current date: 24 hours=1 day 8 day=1 week 8 Weeks=1 month 8 month=1 year 800 years = 1 age 2nd week 6th month 42nd Year 4th age "War for the founding of kol 1st age. At large towards dawn of kikan. Known as THE COURT." Everyone explianed their background Alban talked about marcus velum "Learned alot from his father in kol outering north father came in late Mangled brutally Came home a wreck ] Marcus was emotional Picked up His father was in some sort of orginization (The Court) He(Marcus's father)regrets killing people Mentions peastil before he dies grieves for a few weeks tracks down name finds nothing stumbles upon the BOOK Reads the book Confused Scribes book Asks questions finding nothing years Continues to write about this book travels to boldrei's forest town outskirts of town marcus meets a man who recognized pastil man refered as he knew pastil Which is impossible because it was 3000 years ago Not an elven man unkown race talk for awhile Man refered to pastil as the dream wanderer searched term dream wanderer can't find anything Looking for peastil which is lead believe that pastil is elven The man is beleived to be crazy Marcus followed the man to current spot in boldrei forrest. main purpose is to collect information. THE COURT Marcus realized that the man was apart of the COURT NO name. Nice little trick of fading in and out of excistance Learned from the court Few dealings with the court. Learned there tricks know about their ranks. Never seen their faces." Alban is an elf "DREAM WANDERER" Alban metions Krom "Krom was taken because of what happened to him When he saw the draconic deity of Aureon FLASHBACK; "Ralan explains he's looking for the truth He does not know what the truth is. He's curious wants the veil lifted from his eyes" Ralan explians it all(His background) "DREAM WANDERER" Taken to a gigantic tree "I've got a bad feeling about this" Pit carved under the tree. Light comes from the pit Go down stone steps more stairs going down to Lodging We Sleep and dream. Brandis's Dream: When He's a kid again and he's exploring boldrei forrest. The dreams feel real. End up in a color swirly place™ Party ends up in their own dream color swirly place™ Giwptar and Ralan meet in Color Swirly place They stick together The parties body parts start disappearing Pique convinces his arms to reappear Hisui healed hearself Brandis's arm is completely gone feels like a child again feels like he's getting younger Brandis's legs are disapating into the landscape Dieslyn takes hammer and starts beating the ground legs start getting back to her and settles herself Brandis's legs are almost gone he starts thinking this can't be real He thinks of his parents feels like the ground around him is surrounded by his parents then his feet pops up above the ground Brandis meets up with Ollie They stick together Diesalyn and pique meet up They stick together Hisui stays put Brandis see's a blob come at Ollie and him Brandis informs Ollie of this blob The attacking enemies gain a suprise round on everyone but Brandis and Ollie Initiative Checks: Brandis: 23 Ollie: 11 Befor Ralan Ralan: 11 Diesalyn: 14 Pique: 14 Giwptar: 22 Knight: 17 Bishop: 28 Rook: 15 Party is attacked by "nightmare Blobs" Pique Feels the world and it seems fofeign yet familiar "It's activated by memory" "Bread!!!!" Pique made Bread from the ground. Look different directions and see different terrians Ralan would see a dragon to his side at random times then disasapear when he double takes Ralan see's army Giwptar wont admit he's afraid Diesalyn see's dungeons Diesalyn see's the face of the man she killed Party is walking along seprately Brandis: Nature check flooded by feelings Arcana Check to create Boom stick: 18 Stick appears feels like snot falls back into the ground Ralan remembers what it is like to be a dragon and tries to push him self to it. Ralan is hurting. Ralan;Will save: 7 Giwptar tries arcana check: 16+2=18 to help Ralan freaks out and finds a moment to regain himself Ralan;Arcana Check: 1 Ralan loses encounter power: Penning Bolt Ralan feels like something that is not him Ralan feels RAGE Giwptar;arcana check: 1 Giwptar Memory of a thousand life times 1+5 Giwptar;arcana check:8 Ralan;Will check: 10 Giwptar puts power into ralan and his mind snaps and has memories that aren't his Giwptar has no idea what is happening Ralan's head is fine everything else is chaos Ralan;will check: 9 Giwptar is still holding ralans head ralan slowly gets his torso together and the dream world starts to grab ralan's leg "When the DM says 'Are you sure?' listen the heck to him." Diesalyn see's that the dream realm looks lighter on one side Brandis see's what Diesalyn see's the same and see's where it's the thickest Brandis and Ollie head to the thickest point in the dream realm Pique see's diesalyn point and a road appears. Pique and Diesalyn head towards the thicker point Ralan is looking for his memories and he feels his memory leaving Ralan follows his memory Giwptar follows Sky hasn't changed at all it still is black Ralan see's this random landscape and pauses Things are becoming more familiar Brandis and Ollie are in the trees Brandis and Ollie see building snaping in and out of excistance Brandis and Ollie look deep into the town and see a thing not blinking Brandis see's two figures off to the left it's ralan and giwptar Diesalyn and pique see figures form up and then fall back into the street Diesalyn and Pique meet up with Ralan, giwptar, Brandis, and Ollie. The Party is back together except hisui The party see's this gate that is not moving it's fixed Pique creates a cobblestone path that starts shaking Then the cobblestone starts popping off Run through the "illusions" Ground is becoming more and more white Pique gets rid of the cobblestone It wisps away Feel a strong wind sounds like a tornado Two figures next to this arch Pique feels his hand goes in between something He starts to create a corridor that starts sucking things in and pushes pique back. Endurance Checks Pique flies into the air Ollie reaches up and grabs piques leg and ollie gets pulled along Pique flies through the air and lands on the ground softly landed like in a spider web Ralan and Brandis fall prone Ralan gets shoved back and lands on his feet Brandis lands on top of pique The party is holding it's ground against the wind The wind stops The party looks stupid Dead silence Voice:"God you look like idiots." Hisui is standing in front of the gate with two figures Metalic figures holding large weapons. END SESSION Category:Sessions